


Julance- Day Twenty Nine; Home

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [28]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Home, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: Sorry, this one is really short. It was a difficult prompt, I couldn't think of anything to write ;-;
Series: Julance 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Julance- Day Twenty Nine; Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is really short. It was a difficult prompt, I couldn't think of anything to write ;-;

This was it, they were on their way back to Earth. Granted, it was to save the planet from the Galra, but they were still doing it. They were going to go home! Lance couldn’t have been more excited. He was going to get to see his friends and family again. He was going to hug his mom and eat garlic knots, see his niece and nephew, everything he had missed while in space. He couldn’t have been more excited to do it all.


End file.
